Within the Shelter of His Love
by Captain Jezebel
Summary: My entry for NaughtyHeels Anon Contest. When the re-appearance of an old flame in Bella's life causes Edward's insecurities to emerge, what can she do to help him put his fears to rest, and make him realize that he is her ray of light. E&B AH Mrating


**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Within the Shelter of His Love  
Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: "You Got It All", The Jets  
Characters: Edward & Bella  
**  
**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to a very lucky lady named Stephenie Meyer. Come on admit you wished you owned Edward. "You've Got It All" lyrics belong to Rupert Holmes and , The Jets. An insane obsession with this song, and habit of singing it at Karaoke night , sadly belong to me.**

**Thanks to the NaughtyHeels ladies TFX , SnozzberryFaery, pkitten21,  
and heelstominivan for hosting such an amazing contest. I enjoyed the  
entire experience. **

**Major thanks to my beta Jessica1971 for sprinkling her awesomesauce on  
this little one-shot. Love ya Jess **

**And special thanks to bellasunderstudy1 for posting this to my profile  
while I am without my computer. Do you need me to kiss your feet BUS?**

"_He'll_ be here soon," Edward almost whispered to me.

I nodded, holding his hand as we walked through the park; I was thoroughly enjoying the beautiful day, but enjoying being together even more.

"It'll be the first time you've seen _him_ in quite awhile, right?"

Again, I nodded.

"The first time since that night," he uttered so low it was almost as if he was speaking to himself.

His entire body tensed as I felt a shift in his mood. Something was wrong. I stopped walking, tugging his hand to make him stop. He swirled around to face me, but instead his gaze went straight to the ground. Grabbing for his other hand I took it in mine and pulled him towards me until there was little, if any, space between us. Sliding my hands from his grasp, I followed a slow path up his arms and over his shoulders, finally locking them behind his neck. His abandoned hands hung at his sides, not moving to encircle my waist as per usual when I did this. I tried to look up into his eyes but he avoided my gaze.

Sighing loudly I let my hands loose from their grasp and moved them around to gently cup his face. With a delicate but insistent tug, his deep, lush, viridian green eyes were finally locked on mine. I let out a small gasp, as I always did when our eyes locked. I couldn't help it, he literally took my breath away. The corner of his lips quivered, like he wanted to smile, but the weight of what was bothering him was too great. His brow furrowed and he tried to escape my stare.

"Edward, sunshine, please look at me. Tell me."

"Bella-bee." He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. His voice was raspy, his tone resigned.

I smiled at our little ritual, and he offered a weak smile back. I wanted him to remember us; to remind him that no matter what was upsetting him, I loved him and he loved me. I looked at him in question and waited for him to feel ready enough to tell me. I would wait forever if I had to. Always for my sunshine.

"Bella-bee," he repeated, clearing his throat, "do you remember the night we met?" His gaze traveled my face lovingly, but I could see the fear behind his eyes. _Why was my incredible man afraid?_ I decided to answer his question, hoping if I followed his lead we could figure this out together.

"Yes," I whispered reverently, my eyes beginning to glisten with tears at the memory.

How could I ever forget the night I looked into his eyes for the first time? The kindest, most beautiful set of eyes I had ever seen. The eyes of a stranger who had stopped to offer his hand to me while I sat crumpled, broken and crying on the ground, fresh off the latest heartbreak courtesy of _him_. I took the warm hand of a compassionate soul not expecting to find what I did. When our gazes locked I saw forever; I saw home, I saw shelter, and my soul literally warmed.

Immediately Edward began to apologize for making me cry, for dredging up bad memories, misunderstanding completely why the tears took residence in my eyes. I was not crying in pain for the loss of _him_, but rather in joy for finding Edward. He looked ruefully at me, and I had to set this right immediately. I clutched at his arms, shaking him slightly and trying to make him understand. I opened my mouth to let him know the memory was causing good tears, happy tears, but he cut me off.

"I understand, Bella, I do. It was the last time you saw _him_," he sneered with ice in his words.

I stood frozen. _What was this beautiful man thinking? Did he think I..? Oh No!_

"Yes, yes it was the last night I saw _him_," I started tentatively, trying to decide where he was going with this, "but what does that have to do with us?"

"EVERYTHING!" He shouted, his hands flailing angrily, eyes wild. "Bella, _he_ has everything to do with us."

I stared at him, wanting to comfort, but not knowing how to proceed. I needed to know exactly what was bothering him, in his words, so I could fix it. The only problem was I didn't want to upset him any further. I held one of his hands in mine and caressed his cheek with my other hand. Looking into his eyes once again, I leaned in to softly brush his lips with mine, knowing that would calm him instantly. His demeanor changed abruptly, his shoulders relaxing minutely.

"Edward? You are obviously so upset, and I want to understand. Baby, I need you to tell me. Tell me what this," I placed my right hand over his heart, lingering for a moment before bringing it to cover my heart, "has anything at all to do with _him_?"

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. He studied my face, searching for something. When he didn't seem to find it there, he finally began.

"You honestly don't know?" he muttered. "Bella, I-I'm," he exhaled heavily, never removing his eyes from mine. "I'm afraid," he whispered. Finding his voice he continued, "I'm afraid what this will mean now that _he _is back in your brother's life. I'm afraid of you seeing _him _a lot more often. I'm afraid of unsaid words, and buried feelings. I'm afraid of a history I was not part of, but most of all I'm afraid of losing you."

His speech finished, Edward bowed his head and his shoulders slumped and shook. I could tell the massive effort it was taking for him to hide his sob. There he stood, the love of my existence, my everything, my sunshine, a broken man because of _him_. Oh, I let _him_ break me too many times in the past, I was not going to let _him_ have my Edward. Quickly, I swung my arms around his shoulders, crashing my lips onto his, kissing him forcefully with everything I had in me.

The kiss started hard but became softer as my body melted into his. My fingers that had his shoulders in a death grip eased, weaving their way into the soft tresses at the nape of his neck. His hands that had grasped tightly at my waist to steady me when I threw myself at him relaxed and started to skim my sides gently. My lips that smashed unyielding upon his became more pliant under the skillful encouragement of his delicious mouth. His persistent lips tenderly pushed mine apart. The moment our tongues met, I moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss.

Edward's hands journeyed up my sides until his fingertips were softly brushing the sides of my breasts. He was the one to moan this time as he brought his hands around my back to draw me even closer. My head tilted of its own accord, allowing his tongue further access to my mouth. He was placing all of his feelings in this kiss. His love for me, his need, his want, and his fear of losing me; all the things he needed me to know right now. _I know Edward, I know._

I pulled away gasping for air, once again he had taken my breath away. I wanted to stay in the shelter of his arms. I wanted to keep kissing him. I wanted to see where this would lead us, but I needed to tell him. He needed to know before we went any further. I had to make him see just how much he meant to me. I told him I loved him, and he said it too, but he was still afraid. I needed to tell him why he was my sunshine, and then I needed to show him. I forced him to look at me again as we both regained our composure. The sad look was still in his eyes.

"I. Am. Yours." I put every ounce of love I had for him into those three words. "Edward, do you understand me?"

He nodded, but his eyes told me he did not fully understand. Grabbing his hand once more, I walked towards a nearby tree with him in tow. Sitting down on the grass, I leaned against the tree trunk and patted my lap. Edward lay down on the warm grass and settled his head in my lap. I ran my fingers lazily through his silken hair. It was a pose we had mimicked a thousand times, it was one of 'our' things. We could stay like this for hours and just talk about anything and everything. It was a safe place for both of us to say whatever we needed to say, and he knew that.

Time passed as I waited for him to be ready to hear me. Again, I would wait for him forever if I had to. The world melted away from us. The park was teeming with people on such a beautiful day, but for us there were no joggers, no bikers. No mom's with strollers, no kids running around. No friends laughing and chatting, no lovers on a stroll, nothing but us. His eyelids fluttered closed, his breathing slowed. He opened his pools of green to me, and then just like that, he was ready. His soft hair caressed my fingers, and his eyes caressing my face; I, too, was ready. I started slowly with something I thought he should have realized by now.

"Edward, don't you know why I call you sunshine?"

"Yes, you've told me," his smile beamed up at me. "You said I brightened your world."

"Don't you see? Things would've had to be pretty dark in my life before you if you brightened my world like sunshine once you were in it."

Now for the hard part. Telling him just how broken I was when he found me. To be honest, I hadn't let myself remember those times at all. He had made the darkness dissolve the moment he offered a hand to me, a shattered girl sitting on the pavement. He was a ray of light in my world of dark. It was so significant that with one look I knew I would never look back. This stranger was an angel, my angel, sent from heaven. He looked at me patiently, eyes begging me to continue, but never pushing.

"You," my voice cracked as I swallowed the sob in my throat, "you found me at the darkest time in my life. I-I _thought _I loved _him_."

Edward winced. I just continued stroking his hair and smiled weakly at him, shaking my head 'no' to reassure him. He gave me the nod to continue.

"_He_ was always in my life, Em's best friend since they were seven. _He_ is Rose's brother, and now with the wedding and all, _he_ is always going to be around. We always knew _he_ would be, but what you need to understand is that it means nothing to me. Not anymore, not since I met you."

"Bella," he sighed in exasperation. "You can't say that it means nothing. _He_ is a big part of your past."

"Yes, he was, but like you just said, it is in my past. Yes, the four of us grew up together. Yes, I _thought_ I loved _him_. But you need to know his actions forever ruined that." I had whispered that last part, preparing my soul for what I was about to say. "_He _played games with my heart, and my mind. I gave everything to _him_...EVERYTHING," I raised my voice, "including myself." I stopped, eyeing Edward meaningfully to make sure he understood what I meant. The murderous look on his face told me he did. "I tried to be enough, but I never was. _I_ was never enough. _He_ always needed more - More women, more experience, more freedom. _He _cheated, _he_ lied.._he_," my voice broke off and tears began to course down my cheeks.

Edward shot up out of my lap and swiftly grabbed me in a tight embrace. He leaned back to look at me, wiping my tears softly with his fingers before he murmured, "_You_ are _always_ enough." His breath tickled as it fanned my cheek. I brought my hands up to his neck and grabbed him tightly; I didn't want him to look away.

"That is why _he_ means nothing to me. You see my value, _he_ never did. You love me, I doubt _he_ ever truly did. I know I am enough for you because you show me that every day. _He_ never did. Why do you think none of us use _his_ name? Even Rose will never say it in front of anyone in my family. It was so hard on Em when _he_ and I broke up, and even harder on Rose, but they knew why. That wasn't even the first time _he_ broke me down, but it was the last.

"Don't you know, sunshine? Don't you know why it was the last time?" I searched his eyes before stretching over to give him a chaste kiss. I lingered close to his face and whispered against his lips. "It was the last time because you shone into my life one night, and never would my world be dark again." I kissed him again before leaning back to look upon his exquisite face.

He smiled at this, a small smile, and his eyes twinkled. He stared at me, taking in my words, processing their meaning. His fingers made their way to my face to gently catch my tears and his smile slid into a frown, marring his features. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he spoke.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry my Bella-bee. I didn't mean to make you think of how _he_ hurt you. I'm so sor-"

I placed my fingers against his lips before he could utter any more nonsense.

"Don't be sorry baby, please. These," I wiped the tears from under my eyes and held them out for him, "are not for _him_. I would never give _him_ that satisfaction. My tears are for you."

Edward looked alarmed, tensing up. He stuttered and moved restlessly trying to figure out the best way to comfort me. His arms shot out to grab me before I stopped them, reuniting our hands. I weaved my fingers through his and placed our hands on my lap.

"Edward, I didn't mean that how it sounded." He relaxed slightly. "I'm crying because I am happy, because I see how much you mean to me. I see how much you love me. When a person gets hurt like I did, they learn to appreciate it when someone is good to them. They recognize it for what it is and hold on tight," I squeezed his hands and stared him right in his eyes, gasping again. "I'm never letting go of you. Put all your fears to rest, even if _he_ came back spouting love and devotion I would never go back. _He_ is in my past. Once I met you I let go of anything that tied me to _him_ ._You_ are my everything. _You_ are my future. _You_ are my sunshine. _You_ are my Edward. I. Am. Yours." I repeated.

"Thank you," he breathed.

I shook my head incredulously. "No need to thank me. I love you so much, and now you know just how much that is."

Now it was his turn to shake his head. "Yes, I do need to thank you - for allowing me to be in your life, for loving me so much, and for putting up with my fool ass. I love you too, just as much, probably more."

He brought our entwined hands up to his lips and kissed both sets of my knuckles before releasing my hands. His eyes found mine again and this time he smirked when I gasped. _Thank the heavens my Edward was coming back to me._

"My turn," he chuckled. "Bella, don't you know why I call you 'Bella-bee'?"

"Yes, you've told me," I smiled, playing along. "You said I buzzed into your life. Unexpected, but not exactly unwanted, because I make things more colorful in your world, and I make everything sweeter."

"So much sweeter," he paused. "Now, there are a few things I want to make sure you never forget. I value you. I love you, truly. You are _always_ enough. I promise to never break you down, and to keep your world bright. I appreciate you, and I will NEVER let you go, either"

The tears returned as I swallowed my sob. His thumbs gently brushed them off my face. He kept his hands on my cheeks and his gaze grew more intense.

"You are my everything. You are my future. You are my Bella-bee. You are my Bella. I. Am. Yours."

My eyes fluttered closed wanting to remember everything about this moment forever. Hoping that if I kept my eyes closed time would stand still; we would remain in this perfect bliss together, untouched by the outside world, just us. This man, _my_ man was incredible. He leaned in to softly kiss my lips, the tip of my nose, my tear stained cheeks, my eyelids, and finally my forehead.

"Thank you," I murmured.

He shook his head. "No need, I love you so much, and now you know how much that is."

His grin nearly split his face. Then he jumped up onto his feet from his seated position in front of me. The sudden movement stunned me for a moment.

"Edward?"

A giddy smile played about his lips and he offered me his hand to help me up. The fact that this was how we met, paired with the fact that we were just discussing that night, was a strange coincidence. He still hadn't changed. Ever the gentleman, he took my hand, helping me to my feet. His hands were so big, strong and warm, mine just felt right within his, so that is where it remained. Always safe, always loved.

Once I was on my feet he asked me if he could try something again. I had no clue what he was talking about until he made it clear that he felt bad when I had tried to embrace him in 'our' way earlier and he had not responded. I chuckled to myself. _Sometimes he is just too cute for his own good._ _Edward wanted a do over, he would get a do over._

I laced the fingers of my other hand with his for a moment, squeezing. Letting go, my fingers followed the path over his amazing forearms. Magnificent elbows next, then glorious biceps (of course), superb shoulders, beautiful shoulder blades, and finally up the back of his sexy neck. I eventually reached the target of the gorgeous silken hair at the nape of his neck, my fingers entwining themselves there. This time the hands I had abandoned not a minute earlier did not hang lifeless at his sides. His strong supple fingers grasped my waist, squeezing my sides gently for a moment. He pulled me further into his embrace wrapping his arms around my back, his face buried in my hair, mine in his chest. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but I knew we could definitely spend eternity wrapped up in each other.

The sun hung lower in the sky, bringing the chill of an early fall evening with it. We begrudgingly untangled our limbs from each other and I slid my hand back into his to keep our connection. We found our way back to the path, finding ourselves in the same position we were before the talk. It seemed like a dream, like it never happened, but we both knew it had. Now here we were, stronger than ever.

I rested my head against his shoulder as we continued through the park towards my place. Edward would occasionally bend to place a kiss on the top of my head. Not a word was spoken. We strolled along, enjoying the quiet bliss that settled over us like a warm blanket. As we neared my apartment, my thoughts raced. I had finally told him the whole story. Now he knew why it was so hard to give myself to someone, but deep down it felt like he had known why we were waiting. He knew I had been hurt in some way, he found me on the cold ground crying for Christ's sake. He never pushed for us to go further than I was comfortable, and he never forced me to tell him why.

He waited, just like we always do for one another, but now the waiting was over. I was ready. Ready to give my whole self to the man who had put me back together, the man who loved me unconditionally. The one man I ever _truly_ loved. It was time to show him how much he meant to me. Words would not suffice anymore.

Edward set the table while I finished up the meal I was making for us, rosemary chicken and pasta with sun dried tomatoes and oil. Wanting to show him how much I loved him included showing off my culinary skills to impress him. He always loved my cooking, and I already had this dinner planned but I was taking extra special care in the kitchen tonight. I wanted everything just right. I didn't want to rush, I wanted him to taste how much I loved him in every bite.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby," he peeked his head into the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells delicious," he came up behind me as I plated our dinner, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He brushed my hair off my shoulder and lightly pressed his lips on my neck, making me shiver and smile.

"Thank you, baby. Can you please take the wine glasses down and get the wine out of the chiller for us?" I asked as I sunk back into his his body.

"Sure thing," he rocked us back and forth, "where do you keep your corkscrew?" He kissed me again, then ran his nose up and down my neck, causing me to wiggle in his arms.

"Stop that, I'll drop the plate," I admonished. "Second drawer on the right."

Edward went about getting the wine as I carried our plates to the table. I ran back to the kitchen quickly to grab the homemade bread sticks and salad. Before returning to the dining room, I took the almond chocolate poached pears out of the fridge so they would be ready to serve at room temperature when dinner was done. I would only have to warm the poaching liquid and drizzle it on top. I crossed my fingers quickly hoping Edward would like them.

During dinner we discussed a little of everything. Of course we talked about details of the wedding and how insane Rose was at the final dress fitting. I told him I couldn't wait to see him in his suit. He reminded me that when everyone's eyes were on the bride, his would be on me, causing me to blush fiercely. I reminded him that his sister, Alice, was flying in Monday evening and he needed to pick her up at the airport. He nodded and assured me he had it all under control. I worried that she might be angry with us for not informing her about the 'blind date' we set up for her. Again Edward assured me that everything was under control, and that Jasper and Alice would get along just fine.

Never once did our conversation include _him_, or the talk in the park. We had opened up to each other like never before and were free of those burdens. There was no need to dwell on that pain ever again. I had him, and he had me, and that was all that mattered.

Edward helped me clear the plates before I served up dessert. Watching him enjoy every bite made me feel very proud, and very loved. My eyes locked on his beautiful lips as they wrapped around the spoon, his lids slid closed as a small moan of delight escaped him. Instantly my body reacted; I began to breathe heavily, my heart beating frantically in my chest. I bit my lip as I watched in awe, my pear long forgotten. Again he took a bite and moaned around the spoon. My nipples hardened. _Jesus Bella, the man is just eating._

"Bella?"

_Crap! He must have noticed me staring at him like a lion stares at a steak._

"Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok?" He asked with concern written on his face, spoon frozen in the air half way to his mouth.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is fine. I am just so glad you're enjoying your dessert. I-I was worried that you might not want to try it."

"Don't be silly, I love everything you make, and this ...well this is just heaven. Once again my Bella-bee makes my life sweeter," he smiled.

I returned his smile, but could not stop my continued ogling of him as he ate his dessert. He shook his head, placing his spoon on his plate. He pushed it away and angled his body towards mine before grabbing my hands in his.

"Something is wrong, you've hardly touched your pear. What's bothering you? Did I do somethi.."

"No, no," I cut in, not wanting him to think he did anything to upset me. "I told you everything was fine, it's just," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "you looked very sexy."

His eyebrow shot up as a sly grin broke out across his luscious lips.

"Really?" He asked, drawing the word out in a husky tone. "Sexy, you say? What was so sexy," he licked his lips, teasing me, "about me eating this delicious dessert you've prepared?"

"I...y...y-you were moaning, and your lips...," I trailed off, my cheeks painted crimson.

His eyes found mine staring into them hungrily. I read so much want and need within that stare in just a matter of seconds. He jumped to his feet quickly, clearing the dessert plates and effectively ending the connection between our eyes.

"Oh," he added curtly, his back to me as he headed into the kitchen.

I understood, it wasn't his fault. He was trying to make this easier on both of us. Too many times he and I had gotten so close, but I wasn't ready. He had been nothing but patient. So many moments I stopped him, and he complied although I knew it caused him physical pain. A lesser man would have been hurtful or called me names like 'cocktease'. A lesser man would have tried to coerce me into something I wasn't emotionally prepared for, on the behalf of their aching erection. But he was not a lesser man, and he waited without complaint.

Just like the gentleman he always was, he was worrying about me again. Thinking he may have unknowingly excited me too much, he changed course immediately to make things easier on me. And here I was always feeling like I made things harder, literally sometimes, for him. I listened to him rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher in the kitchen. 'You cook, I clean', he always says. So kind, so generous, once again my heart, body, and soul ached for him. He may not have realized it, but it was time.

_I'm ready Edward, I love you._

He walked into the dining room wiping his hands on a dish towel, smiling his brilliant smile at me.

"Dishes are done, m'lady," he teased, bowing and grabbing my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to find my full voice yet.

Edward cupped my cheeks in his hands and gradually brought his lips to mine, kissing them softly once, twice, three times.

"No, thank you, my Bella-bee for such a delicious meal." Looking me directly in my eyes and ignoring my little gasp he added, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

His gaze remained joined with mine for a few more moments before he finally let go of my face. Making his way into the front hallway he started to make excuses about a long day, being tired, and having to get up early tomorrow to do some errands. He even went as far as faking a yawn. I shook my head behind his back and giggled. _Oh no you don't buddy...you're mine for the night. You may not know it yet, but you are going to be so much more tired than this._ He linked his hand in mine, and leaned in for what he thought was our 'goodnight' kiss, but I had other plans.

"Stay," my voice sounding unsure and small.

That was definitely not the way to make him understand that I was ready. Sure enough, Edward sighed heavily, his eyes closing, as he bolstered himself to be the strong one tonight.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Bella,"

I moved myself closer to him, he inched back, his entire being begging me to understand. I continued to move forward until I had him right against the door of my apartment, blocking him, I was not going to let him go. I knew he was afraid to open his eyes and see the desire mine held, afraid to let me see the same emotion in his. Afraid of not being able to stop when I asked him to.

"Bella, please. I-I c-can't..," his voice sounded hoarse from holding back his feelings.

"Edward? Look at me," I begged, finding my voice.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, never able to deny me anything, he winced slightly at the burning desire he immediately deciphered within my stare.

"Please, stay with me. I want you. No, I need you," I said surely, making my words convey everything my heart, body, and soul wanted. "I'm ready Edward, make love to me," my gaze never leaving his.

He watched my face for a few minutes, our eyes having a silent conversation. His asking if I was sure, mine letting him know I was never more sure of anything in my life other than loving him. I had never said those words to him before, I had never looked at him with such certainty. He knew. Edward morphed from prey to predator in an instant. His body stalked mine as I walked backwards down the hallway towards my bedroom, his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling.

I stood at the foot of my bed, my arms resting on his shoulders, fingers laced in his locks. He took my bottom lip in his and nipped delicately before pressing both of his lips firmly against mine. The feel of his mouth moving in perfect unison with mine, our warm breath coming together, caused my body to ignite. I felt as if every single nerve was on fire, and as I drew his tongue into my mouth I knew he was feeling it too. The kiss became more impassioned as he pulled me tighter against him, his fingers digging into my hips, gathering the fabric of my jeans into his fists.

With no visible space between us, I felt his erection straining at the front of his jeans. I had felt it many other times when we would get hot and heavy. Although it always satisfied me to know I caused his body's reaction, tonight it was even more special. I moaned into his mouth at the excitement. He pulled away, both of us gasping for air, his forehead resting against mine.

"Bella," he moaned, his eyes closed, his hands still gripping my hips. An unsaid question in his voice, peering at me, as his fingers moved to the hem of my shirt, playing with the edge.

I nodded, giving him the okay to continue. _My sweet man, always checking to make sure I was fine._ His strong hands splayed across my sides, his fingers slowly pushed up my shirt. His eyes following the path of my shirt, gradually revealing my navel to his heated gaze, then my ribs, lace covered breasts, and finally shoulders. My hair swung through the neckline, across my back and shoulders as he pulled it over my head. Edward's eyes followed the sway of my locks as they fell around me.

"Beautiful," he murmured so low I was unsure if I was supposed to hear it.

Running his hands from my waist up around my back he paused on the clasp of my bra. I nodded again knowing he needed this. Unhooking my bra, he gently nudged the straps from my shoulders, letting it fall away from my body. I peeked at his expression as he took in the sight of my naked breasts and was amazed at what I saw. His eyes traveled over my exposed flesh, the look of a thirsty man that had finally been offered a drink. I gasped at the raw emotions.

I thought I would feel self conscious about my body, as I often have in the past, but I didn't. I stood there for him, still, as he drank me in. I wanted his eyes to roam my body, own my body, claim my body. I was so sure of this, sure of him, and sure of our love.

"You're beautiful," he whispered reverently.

I shivered and kissed him lightly before caressing his perfect mouth more passionately with my lips. Edward groaned loudly when I slid my tongue in, his structured facade beginning to fall. All the walls he built to help us from moving too fast were crumbling. His hips began to grind desperately into mine, causing delicious friction against his swollen cock. He needed me just as much as I needed him. This time I broke the kiss as my hands slid from his shoulders, the look in his eyes was hungry and fevered.

My fingers wrapped around the hem of his t-shirt. I pulled it up and over his head, reveling at the sight of his amazing abs, chest, and shoulders as they were revealed to me. It was my turn to appraise. I licked my lips and lazily ran my fingers over his muscles, following every groove, learning every indentation, and swell. His body was incredible, his body was mine. _Lucky me._

"You're beautiful," I repeated back to him before reaching up to kiss the spot on his neck where it met his shoulder.

He trembled slightly before his arms wrapped around my body, bringing us chest to chest, skin to skin. I felt his pounding heartbeat against my breasts, matching the erratic rhythm of mine; we were in tune. The beat of our hearts became the soundtrack to our love. The music that flowed through our bodies, surrounded us inside our little bubble where no one and nothing existed but us. It was the enchanting notes of our exquisite music that finally removed the last brick from Edward's fortress.

He no longer moved tentatively, he no longer asked for my permission at every interval. Edward guided me onto the bed, one arm wrapped around my waist. My left arm extended out behind me to help lower myself onto the mattress, my right hand on his chest directly over his heart, wanting to feel our music. His left hand covered mine, as he lovingly kissed me.

He hovered over me, bending down to shower kisses on me. I felt his warm lips trail over my cheeks, over my jaw, down to my chin, nibbling as he went along. His mouth advanced onto the column of my neck, gentle but insistent on a path to my collarbones. His tongue lathed them, sucking them into his mouth, licking, and kissing everywhere.

"Edward," I panted, my body writhing beneath his.

"Bella-bee," he moaned, "you taste so fucking good," his breath shallow as it fanned across my shoulder.

It was rare to hear Edward curse, he told me he liked to reign in his language around me because I was a lady. He would slip on occasion if he was very angry or his emotions flustered him. He however NEVER cursed at me, but for some reason hearing him say 'fuck' the way he just did shot a jolt straight to my lady parts. As if I wasn't wet enough for him, he made me soak through my panties with one word.

My entire being burned for him as he kissed a line to my breasts. My back arched towards him, aching for the touch of his lips, my body urging him to take me into his mouth. His breath, hot and labored, stroked the swells of my breasts causing me to squirm and moan.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered.

Not wishing to ever deny me anything, his lips were surrounding me in a split second, pulling my taut nipple into his heated mouth. I cried out as he began to suck and lick me harder. His hand slid up my side until it reached my left breast, he circled, and lightly pinched the nipple, rolling it in his fingers.

"Uhhh"

"Mmm, fuuuck baby, you taste even better here," he rasped.

His mouth did and said the most amazing things. I felt the heat rising from between my legs. He was moving painstakingly slow, only adding fuel to the flames that engulfed my body. Edward moved so that his mouth was now taking residence on my left nipple, his hand switching to play with my right. I shifted my hips, and rubbed my legs together trying to get some much needed friction.

Splaying his fingers across my ribs, Edward tenderly ran his hands down the overheated skin of my torso, pausing at the button of my jeans. He leaned back a bit, his eyes calling mine. As our gazes met, his lips curled up into a breathtaking smile and his fingers deftly opened the button before pulling the zipper down. He slid his fingers into the waistband curling them around the top of my panties. I lifted my hips as he slowly pulled them down over my legs and off.

I lay there on my bed, knees bent, feet flat on the mattress, legs slightly parted, hands above my head, and hair spread out around my face and shoulders. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, my breathing weighty, and biting my lip. He just stared at me, his eyes passing over my entire body this time, taking in every single inch. When his lustful glare reached my sex, his stare was fevered as he noticed the juices that were now dripping towards the back of my thighs. They glistened like a beacon in the soft moonlight streaming through the sliver of space between my window shade. His eyes got so dark they seemed mostly black. They shot back up to mine twinkling like a kid on Christmas. _Yes Edward, it's all yours...only yours._

"So beautiful," he repeated again, like this was his ritual.

Catching my glance at the now titanium rod begging for release from it's denim prison, Edward swiftly removed his jeans and boxers, kicking them off from around his ankles, and then returned to his previous position sitting back on his calves so that I could see him, all of him. My eyes scanned his rock hard chest and abs once again, because they were just too glorious not to. I took in the sight of his length for the first time and my eyes widened. I heard him snicker a bit as he noticed my gawking. He was a lot bigger, and thicker, than the only other man I had ever been with. He was smooth, beautiful, and perfect. The walls of my center literally clenched at the sight. _Thank you God...or whoever is up there watching out for me._

Edward bowed his body over mine, resting in between my thighs, bringing his face back to mine. His hands on either side of my shoulders holding his weight up off my body, the tips of my fingers moving to the edge of his jaw as our gazes locked. My telltale gasp not going unnoticed, he smiled. The devotion in his look, the fervor in his touch, the tenderness in his smile, it was all too much. The intimacy of the moment was enough to cause the tears to spill from the corner of my eyes.

"For you," I whispered against his lips.

This time he didn't fret, he knew these tears meant that I was happy, and he was the cause of my joy. Wiping the tears with his thumbs, he placed a soft kiss against my mouth. Edward pressed his right palm up to my left marveling at how small my hand was against his, folding his fingers he brought our joined hands over my shoulder. I reached down to wrap his length in my free hand, aligning him against my opening. He took me by the hand, and repeated the action he had done with the other so that both were joined above our heads.

"I love you, Bella"

At that, he slid inside me, both of us groaning at the feeling of being finally joined. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he was fully sheathed inside me. _Oh. My. God._ He felt so good, filling me like I had never been filled before. He began to rock his hips against mine in a slow rhythm, alternating his kisses between my lips, neck, and ears. Murmuring words of worship every time he sucked my lobe into his mouth, biting gingerly.

Damn he felt so good. I slid my knees up along his sides and wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my heels into his ass. Edward took this as his cue to speed up his pace. I angled my hips up to meet his on one of his thrusts, causing him to go even deeper.

"Holy Shit," his voice was thick and husky.

My body reacted to his choice of words, he felt my walls quiver as I moaned loudly.

"Yes, Ungh, Edward"

He brought my hand, still joined with his, in between our bodies. Taking his hand from my grasp he made hard tight circles against my clit with his thumb. The side of my hand feeling him slide in and out of me, the sensations becoming too much for me to bear. I moaned his name louder, which seemed to spur him on further, his thumb pressing harder against my swollen nub. He brought his lips to kiss my pert nipples, and that was all it took.

"Oh my .. Edwa.., sunshi...I'm..I'm" I breathed out, not able to word my sentence before my body exploded.

I had never had such a powerful orgasm. My entire body tensed as I throbbed around him. My eyelids slammed shut, causing me to see white points of light flashing, my head spinning, I breathed heavy. Edward waited for me to come down from my high, always waiting patiently. Kissing me everywhere he could reach, our hands still joined, rocking hips gently against mine. When I opened my eyes again, his were there waiting for mine, full of need. He needed his release.

Reclaiming my lips, he slid his tongue past, exploring my mouth, tasting me. His body sped up again, groaning into my mouth when I shifted my hips again, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuuuckk," Edward hissed, breaking away from our kiss, marveling at the new angle.

Letting go of my hands, he gripped my hips and began thrusting into me with long, hard, powerful strokes. For a moment I couldn't breathe at the thought of him claiming me so roughly, I was so turned on by the image in my head. Although my lungs started functioning properly again, I doubted the oxygen was making it to my brain because I began to moan and shout insanity. Things I never thought I would say during sex. Begging him to 'fuck me', 'harder', 'faster', 'deeper'. At every new request he would groan and oblige, cursing loudly. His movements and words sent me over the edge of ecstasy again. And again he waited for me to ride out my mind blowing orgasm._ Holy shit this man was a machine...MINE!_

I chanced a glance at his face, seeing that he was watching where we were joined with wild eyes as he pounded into me. I had to see, I wanted to see. I raised my head leaning up onto my elbows. Noticing what I was trying to do, Edward reached behind me and propped a pillow under my back, then raised himself as far up off of my body as he could get. His hands dug into the mattress on either side of my hips, his eyes snapped to mine holding that wild look within them.

"Watch us, baby," he replied, voice shaken.

Pulling his hips back, he slammed back into me hard, both of us moaning at what we were seeing. This was us, this was our bodies, hearts, and souls joining. He did it again, and I fought to keep my head from falling back. Again he drove into me harder, my eyes slammed shut.

"No, Bella, watch us," he commanded.

My nipples hardened and my hot center pulsed around him, the tone of his voice being so demanding made me moan louder. After that I watched us, never letting my stare stray, watching him claim me. Again my feelings overtook my brain, letting craziness spew from my tongue.

"Claim me," I screamed. "Tell me I'm yours, Edward."

His hips thrust full speed, the front of his thighs slapping against the back of mine, the sound adding to our music.

"You're mine," he growled.

"Yes, Edward. I'm yours," my words causing him to reach even deeper within me.

"Mine," I heard him grunt on every hard stroke.

Over and over he repeated himself. I realized that he needed to claim my body as much as I needed to be claimed by his.

"Almost...there...uhh. Touch yourself, baby. Please. I need you to come with me"

His words were so urgent, needy. I brought my hand in between us, rubbing and flicking my clit frantically. I wanted to give him what he needed, and that was me going over the edge with him. The tightness started to grow in my belly and I could feel my legs shaking. The entire bed was quaking with the force of his movements as we both chased our pleasure. We locked eyes, looking away from our bodily connection, wanting our souls to see each other, as we brought each other to euphoria.

"I. Am. Yours." I imitated my words from the park earlier that day.

It was me letting him know that I was always his in every sense of the word, but now even my body was his. My words had the desired effect; I felt him pulse inside me, him shouting my name, his head thrown back in pure rapture, as we both came hard, together.

Edward collapsed in a heap, still trying to keep his weight off of me, but not having luck when his tired arms kept giving way. He looked at me with worry painted across his features that I wanted to erase immediately.

"Sunshine, it's ok, I'm fine"

In fact, the weight of his body above mine was a welcome sensation. Again I felt safe and warm wrapped up in him. Finally he relaxed, allowing himself to revel in the bliss we were both feeling. After some time, he pulled himself from me and I felt like a piece of me was taken with it. Rolling onto his back, he pulled the sheets back so we could get under. I snuggled into his side and he gently embraced me, my arm spread across his chest making lazy circles with my fingers. As we lay there, I thought about how lucky I was, that this beautiful man had come into my life, that this man cared for me, and now this man has proven he loves me - mind, heart, soul, and body.

"Just look what I got," I sighed to myself.

"What was that my Bella-bee?" he asked, before grasping my hand to bring it to his lips.

_Always the gentlemen...well not always_, _thinking about the way he took me_. Looking up at his glowing smile I felt everything was finally right in my world.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazing man in my life."

"I'm the lucky one, Bella," he offered before turning onto his side, engulfing me into a full hug and kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I nuzzled into his chest, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of total warmth his body emanated.

"And I love you. Good night, baby."

I awoke the next morning to the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. _Well compared to last night maybe it wasn't the most amazing_, _but it was pretty close._ I woke up to Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me, his hands resting on my belly, his heart beating into my back, and his lips brushing up and down my spine. Once he realized I was awake he brought his lips to the shell of my ear to whisper.

"Good morning, my Bella-bee," his arm reaching up to lie across my breasts.

A wide, goofy grin broke out across my face at the realization that Edward was in my bed after a night of making love. He was holding me, kissing me, and making me feel safe. His hand cupped my breast as he squeezed me into a tight hug, kissing me softly on my neck. So safe.

"Good morning, my sunshine, my shelter."

His arm pulled me back a bit so that he could see my face, his eyebrows shot up in a questioning look.

"Guess you didn't know about that," I blushed a bit ducking my head.

"Your shelter? No baby, you have never called me that."

"Oh yeah, Oops!" I shrugged as he chuckled.

"You are just too cute," he kissed the tip of my nose. "Care to explain?"

"I've always thought of you that way, I just never said it out loud. You see, after yesterday in the park and last night, I remembered that it all started with me finding shelter in your hands. Now I know that it's not just your hands, I've found my shelter in you." I rolled back over, letting him ponder my revelation.

"Too cute," I heard him whisper again and felt him shake his head.

Before long he was kissing my neck, ghosting his lips up and down my back again. Pushing my ass back into him, I felt that he needed me, as I know I needed him. He lifted my leg to rest on top of his, sliding into me from behind, our combined gasps only muted by the thudding of our hearts. Our music, our song.


End file.
